


The Drive of an Older Sibling...

by LampLight143



Series: Dream SMP One-Shots [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, On the Run, Other, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Loves Bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampLight143/pseuds/LampLight143
Summary: Dream was a thief who stole, cheated, and did what he had to survive...He was hunted by people who wanted to take him in for his crimes.But Dream had more important things to take care of.His family...---------------------------------Dream Manhunt!AU + Dream, Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo relationship :)
Relationships: Antfrost & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058237
Comments: 7
Kudos: 361





	The Drive of an Older Sibling...

“Get him you muffin heads!! Stop fighting!!”

“He went this way! Come on! Sapnap stop hitting me!!!”

“No, I saw him run that way! George what are you doing?!”

“Ant! Help me pull them apart!”

“He’s 15 years old!!! How hard is it to catch a kid?!” 

Dream snickered from behind his mask as he hid in the trees above. He looked down at the fighting hunters, watching as they pushed and shoved. They were full grown adults and they seemed to act more childish than Dream himself. He had to put a hand over his mouth so the four below didn’t hear his laughter. He was surprised these were the people that the kingdom sent to capture him, thinking they would want more skilled people on his tail. But Dream wasn’t complaining. It was a nice form of entertainment. He was wearing his dark green hoodie and brown pants, blending in with the leaves and branches. His bag of goodies were tucked deep within his backpack, Dream making sure the bag was securely shut tight. The teen had stolen a few bits of food and whatever else he could grab while he was running away. He wished he could stay for the show but he had other things to worry about. He didn’t look back as he made his getaway, jumping from branch to branch and getting further and further away from the hunters. 

After he was pretty far away from the hunters he dropped from the treetops, landing on the ground without as much as a soft thud. He looked around for a few seconds before letting out a sigh in relief that he was now in the clear. He had been running for who knows how long. Even though he was good at running and dodging, he only had so much energy to spare. He finally relaxed, his shoulders lowering as he rolled his neck. Dream flinched and let out a small hiss as he felt and heard his bones crack as he stretched. He rolled his shoulders a few times before letting out a huff, the adrenaline leaving his body. The teen immediately pulled down his hood, his fluffy blonde hair sticking out in multiple directions. Dream pushed his mask to the side, signing in relief as the cool wind hit his face. He blinked a few times as he adjusted to the light, taking in a deep breath. His emerald eyes scanned the area, landing on a huge swarm of vines. 

They grew on the side of a huge mountain, the huge patch of plants covering a huge part of the cliff. At first glance it didn’t seem like much, just a few vines hanging over the side of the mountain. But Dream knew better and smiled at the sight of home. Dream walked up to the side of the mountain, looking at the vines before pushing them aside. Behind them was a huge open tunnel, leading deeper into the mountain. The wind blew in the blonde’s face, the teen letting out a sigh as he let the cold air wash over him. Dream looked back into the open world one final time before ducking into the mountain, darkness surrounding him. But the blonde didn’t mind. He had walked this path for years now, knowing the dark tunnel as well as the back of his hand. At the end of the huge dark cavern was a bright light, Dream smiling as he walked a little faster towards the light. When he made it to the other side he was in a huge cave in the center of the mountain. This is where trees, animals, and a waterfall lived. A small cottage in the middle of the serene setting. 

The teen smiled at the sight of the building. It was pretty in its own way as it sat quietly in the middle of the huge opening in the cave. It was made out of dark wood, clear windows letting light into the house. It looked pretty small but the blonde didn’t mind. It was home and he loved it either way. The sunlight poured in from holes in the mountain, either that or from the many lanterns set around the area so it wouldn’t be so dark. Dream didn’t want any mobs to spawn, he was already tired from fighting the hunters. He didn’t feel like fighting off mobs as well… He took his mask off of his head, putting it away in his bag underneath all of his items. Once his mask was completely hidden he reached for the doorknob, shaking it a few times before the door slowly opened. Dream peeked inside of the small cottage, eyes searching the living rooms for nothing in particular. Dream smiled when someone caught his eye, the blonde hearing a gasp. 

“Dream!” A voice yelled, the sound echoing through the building. Dream chuckled as he entered, closing the door behind him. The smell of fresh pastries whafted around him, Dream feeling more at home. “Guys! Dream is home with food!” And with that there were other sets of feet traveling through the house. One was quick paced, heavy thuds as they traveled quickly through the house. The other set of steps seemed to be lighter but carried the same urgency as the other pair. The blonde watched as two more people walked into the living room, waving at them both. 

But before Dream could say anything he was tackled by someone, the person hugging them tightly. Dream was caught by surprise and ended up falling back, his back hitting the door. Dream could hear some people yelling as he tried to gather himself, feeling a little light headed. Dream tried his best to suppress a wince, the wounds he gained while running away from the hunters stinging. The three others in the room didn’t seem to notice the blonde’s pain, Dream thankful they couldn’t tell he was hurt. He just shook his head, his mind clearing as he focused on what the people around him were saying. 

“Tubbo! Be careful! You’re going to hurt him and he just got back!! Dream are you ok?!” A voice called to the small boy that had made Dream fall. The weight on his chest was soon getting taken away, the blonde taking in a deep breath. Dream smiled and rubbed the back of his head as he nodded, giving them a thumbs up to show he was fine. A hand reached out to him and Dream looked up to see Ranboo offering his hand. “Here let me help you up… Are you sure you are ok? That seemed like a pretty hard hit and you just got back home...” He mumbled, the worry never leaving his face as Dream stood up. 

“I’m fine Ranboo… Thank you. No need to worry I’ll be alright,” He said simply as he turned to Tubbo, the brunette looking down at the ground sadly. The brunette was always this energetic, always wanting to be with the older blonde. But now he just felt guilty for potentially hurting him. Dream sighed, smiling softly as he kneeled in front of the boy. “I’m fine Tubbo. See? I’m right here in front of you and I’m talking to you! Just next time you want to hug me- Maybe try not to tackle me out of nowhere. Give me a warning next time ok buddy?” Dream asked and Tubbo smiled, nodding immediately as he opened his arms, expecting a hug from the older. The older blonde laughed and hugged Tubbo back. As Dream hugged Tubbo he looked at the other person in the room with them, a set of sky blue eyes looking at him with a smile. 

“What took you so long Big D? Usually you get home sooner. Are you losing your touch?” Tommy joked and Dream rolled his eyes as he ruffled the boy’s hair. The three knew about the dangerous job that Dream had and whether they liked it or not he had to do it. It was for their own survival. Dream would never let Tommy, Tubbo, or Ranboo try and do what he does. It was way too dangerous and they were all just kids after all. Ranboo was almost 13 but that was besides the point. 

“But all jokes aside, Dream… Are you really ok? I know how selfless of an asshole you can be… I mean they’ve got four hunters on you now- Who knows?! The king might even put five on the job! They’re not going to stop trying to catch you until you’re in prison or even worse- They might… T-They might…” Tommy couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence. He shook the thought from his head, trying to convince himself that they were going to be ok. He looked over at the older teen, trying to find words. “Dream…? What if they up the bounty on your head… That would mean more people would be looking for you. What if they find the house? What if- What if we have nowhere to go and you… What if they take you and we’re sent back to the orphanage? What if-“ Tommy ranted but Dream was quick to hush the boy with a hug. 

“We’ll figure it out when we get there. But no matter what we’re sticking together. Screw the orphanage, screw the people who are trying to separate us, and screw the king himself. They’re not important and sooner or later they’ll give up on trying to catch us. But no matter what I’m going to fight for all of us. We’re not going to get separated… Ever. We’re going to be together forever. I promise… And you know that I never break promises,” Dream said confidently, the three boys around him smiling. They all started a group hug, Dream wrapping his arms around the three boys the best he could. The four of them used to be in an orphanage, forming a brother like bond while they were there. They loved their life at the orphanage and they loved being together. They all wanted to get adopted by the same family so they could live their lives with each other.

But one day Tommy was said to get adopted out of nowhere and was planning to be sent away in a week’s time. Tubbo was offered a home and Ranboo was also getting adopted by another family, all of them getting sent off. The three boys we’re going to be sent off to totally different villages while Dream stayed there in the orphanage. Tommy was 12, Tubbo was 11, and Ranboo was also 12 years old. They were still young and people adopting usually looked for younger kids to join their family. Since Dream was 15 it didn’t seem like he was getting adopted any time soon. Knowing they only had a few days together they made a plan… The four decided to pack their bags and run away, hiding within the mountain in the forest. 

The only reason the hunters were targeting Dream was because he stole for a living. It was apparently what he did best. He used to work under King Skeppy as a humble servant. But little did everyone know, Dream stole from the kingdom every single day. He would bring home food, riches, and whatever he could nab from the castle. But he was found sooner or later, getting chased out of the kingdom and banished. Now whenever Dream finds his way into the streets of the town he would get chased down, a profitable bounty getting placed on his head. He was wanted dead or alive and has been running ever since. 

Once they all pulled away from the blonde, Dream reached into his bag. He pulled out a few pieces of bread, all kinds of meat, apples, and other crops he was able to grab. He smiled when he saw a certain set of items, knowing the kids standing in front of him would like what he brought. He handed Tubbo a small bee plush he was able to grab from a toy store he was running past. He even got Tommy his own small cow plush and he gave Ranboo a small grass block plushie. The three thanked Dream, the blonde smiling down at them. He was even able to steal some weapons and other cool trinkets from the hunters while they were tracking him. He had iron ingots, some diamonds, and even some used swords and axes. But something within the loot caught Tommy’s eyes. He was quick to grab it, holding it out so everyone could see. Dream didn’t pay any mind, knowing Tommy was interested in a lot of things he brought home…

But this time it was different...

“What’s this-? It’s glowing! And look at those cool markings on the side. That’s weird… You said the hunters never used enchanted items when they went up against you. They didn’t want to hurt you too bad because you’re a kid and everything,” Tommy pointed out and Dream perked up, looking at the small metal object Tommy had in his hand. It was a compass , Dream recognizing the tool easily. But it looked nothing like anything Dream had seen before. It looked metal but there were multiple small symbols carved into it, making the metal shine with a purple hue. Dream took it from Tommy’s hand, taking his own compass out of his pocket. His eyes widened as the arrows pointed in two different directions, one arrow pointing north and the other pointing right at Dream. The blonde’s eyes widened as he moved the compass around him. But no matter where he moved it, it always pointed to him. 

“Dream…?”

“Y-Yeah…?” Dream asked, cursing himself silently for stuttering. He didn’t want the others to get scared. But it was hard to hide when there was a chance the hunters could know where he was. The other three boys in the room didn’t need an explanation from the older. They could tell what the compass was for… The compass could track Dream himself, always pointing to him no matter how far away he was. It was a new trinket, something the older blonde has never seen before. Dream was wondering where they got it and how long they were using it for. Who had made the weird but efficient compass?

“How in the world is someone able to do that…? I mean- Look at these enchantments. This must have taken someone weeks to make. Just normal basic enchantments take hours to days to write. Looking at these runes this might have taken months if not a year to make... How do you make something that tracks one specific person? Do you think they only had one with them? They must only have one… Right? It would seem really hard to make multiple,” Ranboo mumbled and Dream just shrugged, not knowing what to do. With just a simple compass the hunters had a way to find Dream no matter what. This meant that Dream couldn’t stop running, he had to always be one step ahead so he wasn’t caught… 

That meant that they had to get running.

That meant they had to leave the cabin behind… 

“W-We don’t know if they’re still looking for Dream right-? Maybe they moved on and are gonna search another day like they always do-” Tubbo started but then the bell inside of their house went off. The sound echoed through the house, causing the four of them to stop talking. The four paused, looking at each other with fear in their eyes. The bell was connected to multiple tripwires the four kids had spread around the area. It was just a small precaution, just in case someone came across their cabin. Without another thought Dream ushered the three of them into the back of the house. 

“I need you guys to hide right now- I’m going to try and get them to leave… They’ve never seen my face or any part of my head really- So I might be able to convince them that I mean no harm and that I’m just some teen that lives in the forest. I’ll tell you when you can come out once they're gone. But if I say the word ‘Peaches’ that means that you have to grab everything from your rooms and get ready to run,” Dream explained, the three nodding and running to their respective rooms. Dream took in a deep breath as he placed his bag in the corner of the living room next to the couch. He took off his green hoodie, shoving it into the bag. He was soon left in a black tanktop and his dark brown pants, Dream hoping that was enough of a change. After a while of waiting in silence there was a light knocking on the door. The blonde took a deep breath in, walking up to the door and opening it slowly. 

Standing there were the four hunters from that same morning. Standing right in front of him was an older looking man, probably in his early 20’s. He seemed to be a hybrid, horns sticking out from his head and his eyes being completely white. Standing close to his side was another hybrid, having simple cat ears on his head, a cat tail, and his pupils being slitted instead of being round like other humans. Behind them was a man with glasses, the other wearing a white headband. They looked at Dream, some of them showing a surprised look while others just stared him down. 

“U-Um… Do you need anything?” He asked, trying his best to alter the way he talked. He has had multiple run ins with the people standing in front of him. They could easily pick out his voice if he were to walk normally. He tried his best to change the way he carried himself as he casted his eyes down at the floor. He wanted to seem less like himself and more like a stranger. Dream noticed that none of them had the compass out, Dream having some relief now that he knew they couldn’t tell it was him. 

“We’re looking for a thief named Dream. There is a huge bounty on his head and many have been looking to collect it… He stole from the king, betrayed his trust, and has done other high treasons against the kingdom. We were given a compass from the kingdom’s witch. The compass leads us to your humble home here. We’re sorry for intruding but we were wondering if we could look around,” The demon said and Dream quickly nodded, opening the door so the four could come in. They all walked in normally, but Dream could tell the one with the glasses was paying close attention to each of Dream’s movements. 

“So you live here alone? It seems pretty lonely,” The demon said as he looked around the living room, Dream glad he never put up any pictures of him and the others. He didn’t want Tommy, Tubbo, or Ranboo’s faces on any Wanted posters around the kingdom. Dream slowly nodded as he watched the four hunters sit on the couches in the living room, none of them looking like they were going to leave anytime soon. The blonde tensed a bit as he watched the cat hybrid sit on the couch right next to his backpack. But the small bag was closed and was so plain it didn’t draw any kind of suspicion. Dream’s attention was brought back to the demon when he spoke again. 

“If you don’t mind me asking… What’s your name? And- Don’t you think you’re a little too young to be living all by yourself?” The demon questioned and Dream was quick to shrink, rubbing the back of his neck. He let out a chuckle before answering. The blonde already had many lies for this kind of stuff. He had come up with so many alter egos just for this situation. 

“I-I’m 18 years old actually. I just look younger than I really am. I get it a lot,” He lied smoothly, taking it slow so he wouldn’t mess up. “I moved out of my home village a few months ago actually. I just wanted to get away from the world you know? So I made my cottage here in the middle of this mountain where I could live my life as normal,” Dream explained. Some of that wasn’t actually a lie. Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, and Dream have been living in the cottage for a few months now. They had stumbled on this place by total accident and decided to settle down. Dream looked over at the hunters, all of them seeming to believe his story. 

“Oh and my name is Clay by the way!” Dream said, internally cringing at his name. He never really liked the name, so when Tubbo gave him the nickname Dream he gladly took it. Tommy and Ranboo were surprised by the name but they all agreed it sounded better than Clay. Dream held his hand out to the demon, the hunter gladly taking the boy’s hand. “I’m Bad! This is Antfrost, George, and Sapnap. We’re the king’s royal guards,” Bad explained and Dream nodded in understanding. No wonder they weren’t that great at tracking him without that stupid compass. Their job used to be protecting the castle before having to run after Dream. 

“So Clay… What do you do around here? I mean how do you sustain yourself? I don’t think many people know about this huge hollowed out mountain. I mean of course we saw all of the animals outside but I mean… You’ve got to have some money right?” Ant asked, Dream turning to the cat hybrid. Ant seemed to study Dream as he stood there. It was clear as his slit pupils darted around the room then back at Dream. It was like he was looking for something… 

“I farm some stuff and I actually go from town to town. I sell things then just bring it back here for safe keeping. I don’t really like living in villages and towns. Too many people if I’m being completely honest,” Dream said with a shrug, Ant letting out a hum as he nodded. Dream’s breath caught in his throat when he saw Ant spot the backpack next to the couch. The cat may have been subtle but Dream caught the change in mood. The blonde prayed and prayed that the cat would just look at the bag then look away. 

“What do you sell at the market Dream? With these living conditions I’m guessing you’ve got a lot of opportunities with all this stuff you have,” Sapnap said this time, pulling the blonde’s attention from Ant. The teen really couldn’t handle the stress of everything that was happening. He wanted to keep eye contact with Sapnap but he also wanted to make sure Ant didn’t go through his bag. The hybrid would clearly see all of the stolen goods from this morning. They would know it was the actual Dream they were talking to… Dream thought for a second before answering carefully. He chose each word he said with care as he took in a deep breath. 

“I just sell some simple crops that I grow outside. Apples, wheat that I grow here, beats, carrots, some weapons I find and repair, and whatever else I can get money for in the market,” Dream said then pretended to think for a bit. “Oh yeah! I also sell peaches!” The blonde said loudly with a smile, his mind racing. 

The four hunters looked at one another then back at Dream, seeming to judge him greatly. Dream shifted from one foot to another as they had a quiet conversation. Dream tried his best to listen in but he couldn’t hear their hushed whispers. They seemed to believe him for a few seconds until George started to reach into his pocket slowly. Dream could see the glowing hue of purple emitting from the compass as the brunette slowly pulled it out, Dream’s eyes widening a bit in worry. The blonde scanned the room for some sort of escape but he had to walk past the hunters to get to the door. But Sapnap seemed to notice, his hand reaching for the diamond axe that was hanging from his belt. Dream immediately backed away, the hunters standing from the couch. Dream looked over at Ant, he noticed that the hybrid’s tail was deep in his bag. It was searching for something and Dream immediately knew he was screwed when Ant perked up with surprise. 

“Look what I found guys… I think ‘Clay’ has some explaining to do,” Ant said with a small smirk as he stared at Dream. Ant pulled his tail out of the bag, Dream’s mask hanging from his tail by the strap. When Ant had opened the bag Dream’s green hoodie that he had shoved in there was hanging out of the bag, clear as day. Dream looked at his stuff then at the hunters, trying to figure out what to do… His bag was in the hunter’s possession and that was where all of his stuff was. He needed some of the things in that bag. But there was no opening in sight. Dream sighed and glared at the four hunters, his hand opening and closing. If Dream couldn’t find an opening…

He would make one himself...

He lunged at Ant with incredible speed with his hand outstretched, grabbing the hybrid’s tail and pulling the mask off. Ant flinched when Dream grabbed his tail, scrambling away from the teen. Dream was also able to scoop up his bag from the ground, tying the green hoodie around his waist tightly. Sapnap swung his axe at Dream but the blonde was quick to dodge, quickly pulling the mask over his face as he did. He reached into his bag and pulled out his diamond sword as Sapnap tried to bring his axe down on him. The weapons clashed against each other, both struggling to over power one another. From the corner of his eye Dream could see the shadow of George coming up from behind him. So Dream did a sidestep, Sapnap falling right into his companion. The two easily fell to the ground, the armor the four were wearing very heavy. Dream was too focused on George and Sapnap to realize Bad coming up to tackle him from behind. 

“Dream look out behind you!!!” The blonde heard, the teen quickly turning around to see Bad ready to grab him. But then a huge clang rang out through the area. The demon fell to the ground, letting out a groan as he fell with a thud. Dream looked down at Bad and looked up, seeing Tommy holding a huge stick he kept in his room. Dream had never been so relieved. He knew letting Tommy collect sticks was a good idea. The three had their backpacks on, filled with clothes, food, and other small personal objects they wanted to take with them. “Are you ok?! Did they hurt you at all? They didn’t get to you did they?” Tommy asked and Dream shook his head, looking past Tommy at Ranboo and Tubbo. The small brunette was holding onto Ranboo’s hand tightly, looking at the downed hunters. 

“I need you guys to get to the horses. Remember how I taught you to ride them?” Dream asked, Ranboo and Tommy nodding. Dream smiled and ruffled their hair, he then looked over at Tubbo with a chuckle. “Alright buddy. I need you to get on a horse with Ranboo ok? They’re going to take you somewhere and they’re going to protect you while I’m gone. I’m just going to lead them away from you guys ok? Everything is going to be ok,” Dream said and Tubbo slowly nodded without a word, the brunette trying to process what was going on. Dream then looked over at Ranboo, the second oldest of all of them giving Dream a worried look. But Dream wasn’t scared. He just winked and squeezed Ranboo’s hand three times, the boy’s eyes widening as he nodded in understanding. “Alright now all of you need to run. Get out of here. I’ll catch up with you when I can.” Dream said and they all nodded, the three of them running out the door. 

Once they were gone and far away Dream pulled on his hoodie and put on his hood, he looked exactly like he did that morning. He watched as Ant composed himself, his tail twitching behind him as his ears pinned to the sides of his head. Dream just smirked from underneath his mask, the sound of horses calling outside. Ant looked at the door confused at the sound of horses, Dream taking that small window as he pushed Ant over the top of the couch. The hybrid yelped as he fell to the ground once again. But before Dream could laugh Sapnap was on his back, jumping on him. The blonde was quick to slam the man against the nearest wall, Sapnap losing all of the air in his lungs. Dream grabbed one of Sapnap’s arms, throwing him over his shoulder and into Bad who was running towards them. He noticed that George and Ant were about to rush him, Dream throwing the door open and running out. 

“Get him!!! He’s running toward the exit of the cave!!” Sapnap yelled as he got to his feet, helping Bad up as George and Ant ran ahead. Soon Dream was pushing past the canopy of vines, George and Ant practically on his heels. It was like Dream could feel an invisible hand reaching at the back of his neck. Like one of the hunters was just centimeters away from getting to him. So Dream didn’t look back. He ran and ran as far as his legs would carry him, pushing past tree branches and jumping over rocks and other things that were scattered on the forest floor. He could hear the heavy footsteps of the people behind him. But when he pushed the last patch of branches and bushes away he was at the foot of a cliff overlooking a huge ravine. The only thing below was lava and stone, the fall probably being about hundreds of feet in the air. He looked down the ravine then back at the hunters behind them. George took in a deep breath as he looked over at the blonde. He smirked and pointed his sword at Dream before speaking. 

“Nowhere to run Dream…”

“You sure about that?” Dream asked as he pulled off his mask, his emerald eyes filled with determination as he stared at the four. That’s when Bad’s eyes widened, realizing what the blonde was about to do. Bad was about to reach for the blonde but it was too late. Dream peeked at the lava below before saluting to the hunters. They ran after him, yelling his name but Dream was already leaning back, wind rushing past his ears as he let himself go. He felt like he was flying for a few seconds before plummeting to the ground. He let go of the plastic mask, the smiley face falling with him as he let himself get closer and closer to the lava. 

The only thing the hunters saw was the mask slowly melting in the lava, the compass in George’s hand swirling in circles as it couldn’t lock onto anything. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“You are an idiot, Dream!! You know that?! An absolute idiot!!! What were you thinking?! What if I wasn’t there?! What if Ranboo forgot where this place was like he does all the time?! You have burns on your back Dream! My goodness…” Tommy said as his wings tucked behind him. Dream laughed but ended up wincing as Tubbo cleaned his wounds. Tommy had dove down into the ravine when he saw Dream jump, catching the blonde. But he wasn’t able to catch him in time, Dream’s back getting exposed to the lava below. 

“I mean we all got out of it alive right?” Dream asked and Tommy just sighed, burying his face in his hands with a groan. Dream just laughed once again, putting a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “Look… We all made it out. I told Ranboo that whenever I give him the signal I want him to bring you both to this ravine. It was either Ranboo would teleport me out of there or you would jump and use your wings to catch me,” Dream said as Tubbo pulled away, finally done bandaging his back. Tommy looked up at Dream and hugged the teen, careful not to touch his back. “Plus if I died who would let you keep all your sticks?” Dream asked and Tommy just screamed into Dream’s chest still not letting him go. 

“We were worried about you when we went off on those horses… But Ranboo was amazing and led us straight here!” Tubbo said and Dream smiled, pulling the two other kids in a hug. They all sat there at the bottom of the ravine, hidden from view. They all enjoyed each other’s company, their horses safe and secure drinking water. They were happy to be together again and now they didn’t have to worry about Dream being a hunter anymore. 

“See? I told you I never break my promises,” He said as he hugged his brothers close.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Words: 5592

I hope you guys enjoy! This was cross-Posted on a group account I'm in called @Blobbybees! I'd really appreciate it if you check it out! Anyways thank you for reading and I hope you have a wonderful life! Please stay safe and wear a mask. Anyways remember that I love you and until next time! <3


End file.
